


Just a Chance

by froot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaptered, Fluff, M/M, Nosh, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Liam likes his older brothers best friend and things get very complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Him

**Author's Note:**

> New fic,  
> In this all of them are in college, Liam, Niall and Harry are in the first year.  
> Zayn and Louis are in their second year.  
> Liam and Louis are brothers as well.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please enjoy. :)

"Liam I need your help!" my brother yelled from his room upstairs.

Oh of course you needed my help. That's all you ever needed. I paused the film I was currently watching and stormed up the stairs, I stomped towards my brothers door and pushed it open quite forcefully. Showing me the entire of his room. It was quite large, being able to fit a double bed, a wardrobe and a desk. The walls were painted a bland colour choice of crème. On the desk was a large 10 inch TV, next to it stood an Xbox that was lit up, obviously on. On the bed sat my brother, Louis. He was wearing a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a plain white tee thrown on top. He had brown hair, that kind of looked fluffy, which was stuck up in all sort of directions. On the floor was another person. he looked straight at me and I could feel myself blushing.

Zayn fucking Malik.

He sat cross-legged on the floor, with the Xbox controller within in his hand. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, similar to Louis' but Zayn's didn't have creases in it. As well as that he wore a leather jacket over it, looking extremely good. He looked incredible anyway, with his jet black hair perfectly styled into a quiff, his distinctive cheekbones, and the subtle stubble he had going on.

_Fuck._

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Louis asked, amused.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Oh yeah, can you babysit instead of me tonight please?" He asked, flashing me a smile.

I mentally sighed. I remembered a friend of Mum's had asked him to babysit tonight for her. He'd agreed, saying he was free. I should of known it was a lie. He always has some party to go to or whatever.

"Why can't you?" I snapped.

"It's my fault, sorry Liam. He said he would come with me to help pick out a present for my mum. I'm hopeless at stuff like that. We can do it another night though." Zayn explained.

"It's fine, I'm not doing anything tonight anyways. Don't worry." I replied, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

I noted in my head how pathetic I was right now and that I should slap myself. It was just the way Zayn talked and Zayn did everything. It was completely hopeless as Zayn was as straight as a ruler, there was no way around it. Not to mention that he was my brothers best friend and Louis would never let that happen in a million years.

I saw Louis get off the bed and run to hug me, enveloping me in a strong embrace. I sighed and returned the embrace, smiling. He was annoying but he was my brother. I loved him.

 

* * *

 

I finally sat down as Maria finally left to go out on her date. She was surprised to see me show up at her house, rather than my brother. Although I explained to her that my brother was unable to come tonight, she wasn't disappointed, she was happy that at least one of us turned up to babysit. She told me her son, Alex, was already in bed and all I had to do was look after the house, and if Alex woke up to make him a bottle and feed it to him till he fell asleep. Easy enough. I had called my friend Niall to come over so he could keep me company.

10 minutes later I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, Niall stood there with a grin plastered on his face. he had dyed blonde hair, with his brown roots visible. It looked good however having his roots shown. He had pale skin, as he originated from Ireland, moving here 5 years ago to England when his Mum got a job over here. We became friends almost instantly, and have been the same way through the years. I looked in his hands to see him carrying a pizza box.

"I brought pizza!" he cheered.

"Sshh, the kid is in bed." I hushed him.

He made an '0' shape with his mouth and nodded, acknowledging what I had said. He then entered the house, taking a look around before walking into the first room he came across. I closed the front door behind him and followed him into the front door. He took a seat on the sofa and I sat beside him, taking in the scent of the food he held on his lap.

"Smells good." I said to him.

He nodded and opened the cardboard box open. Inside was a 12 inch pepperoni pizza, steaming hot. I hadn't realised how hungry I was, as I stared at the delicious dish in front of me.

"You can have a slice Liam." Niall laughed.

I smiled at him and took a slice, eagerly eating away at it. Settling my hunger. I noticed that Niall wasn't eating.

"Not eating?" I asked.

"I'm not really that hungry now I think about it." he said.

He then slid the box onto my lap and stared at the TV. I furrowed my eyebrows at his unusual behaviour. He was usually very bubbly and talkative. Not this.

"Niall what is up?" I asked.

"Its just, do you think I'm good looking?" he asked, turning to look at me.

I coughed awkwardly. That was an unusual question to say the least. Niall knew I was gay, he'd known since high school. I had cried and cried into his shoulder, scared he would hate me forever. He was my brother and I saw him as my brother. We'd become so close. However he just laughed, and told me he didn't care if I liked boys or girls, I was still me. He'd given me the courage to come out to my family, and then to everyone. He later then revealed that he was in fact bisexual.

I couldn't deny that Niall was attractive. He always had been, but I saw him as a brother. Nothing more. If we hadn't been such close friends, like brothers, Niall would of definetly been my type. He was full of energy and he funny, as well as being very attractive. It surprised me that he was still single.

"You know what, it doesn't matter." He said.

"Niall seriously what is up?" I snapped.

Niall looked nervous, his hands fidgeting with he bottom of his polo shirt and his foot tapping on the floor.

"I started dating someone." He murmured.

If he had said it any quieter I wouldn't of heard him, thankfully I did though. I pushed the box of pizza onto the floor and turned to face him. I was happy, so happy for him. He had finally met someone. he deserved someone.

"Really? Who is it?" I said excitedly.

He smirked slightly, which was replaced by a quite nervous expression. He started mumbling incoherent words, nothing that made any sense. I tried to think of anyone he had been getting close to lately, there was one guy. He was in mine and Niall's English. He was called Harry. He had a big mop of curls, that had practically everyone at college mesmerised. He was a hot guy, that flirted with basically everyone. Although he was a really nice guy. Him and Niall seemed to get along really well, with Niall always laughing at his jokes.

"Is it harry from our English?" I asked.

"Erm, yeah. It is." He chuckled, his cheeks going a red colour.

I smiled widely, Niall was obviously happy.

"So why did you want to know if you were attractive?" I asked confused.

"I just didn't know whether I deserved him, it doesn't matter." He said.

"Niall, anybody would be lucky to have you." I said.

He nodded before hugging me. I returned the hug, resting my head on his shoulder. I knew there was more to be told, more to this than met the eye. However I knew not to push him, he would tell me when he was ready.

For the rest of the night we just talked and watched movies, the atmosphere back to normal and the pair of us just hanging out like we always did.


	2. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam ends up in an awkward car ride and being a third wheel to a quite heated make out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I am sorry this is bad.  
> I will try to update as frequently as possible.  
> please don't hate me for this.

I sat in the back of Louis' car, while Zayn and Louis sat in the front talking about God knows what. I really wasn't paying attention. Louis had offered me a ride to college this morning, as I usually walk with Niall but he said he couldn't this morning. So I decided to take Louis up on his offer. Of course I didn't realise that Zayn would be there. Obviously he would be though, the pair are best friends.

_Duh Liam._

"Liam, why are you so quiet?" Louis asked me.

That's when Zayn turned around and I wanted to curl up into a ball. Those hazel coloured eyes of his were so beautiful. His face was so perfect.

_Liam you sound like a fucking teenage girl._

I groaned, and then I realised that I did it out loud. Zayn was looking at me. My face turned bold red and I sunk into the seat. Zayn's face just contorted into a smile and he let out a laugh. _Shit._ His laugh was so amazing, as cliché as it sounded. It was just, I couldn't describe it. I smiled at him, trying to make it a little less awkward.

"So, how's your love life Liam?" Louis asked me, nonchalantly.

I coughed abruptly. I doubled over, coughing hard. Leave it to Louis to make me feel awkward and ask me personal questions. I could just tell he was smiling, the little bastard. Once I recovered I felt a hand on my back, rubbing circles as best as he could with where he was sat. It was Zayn. He had genuine concern written on his face, which warmed my heart a little. However that made me blush even more and if I could of got more awkward I did.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked me.

I nodded vigorously. He removed his hand and I almost let out a whimper from the lack of contact between us. _Almost._ Thankfully I didn't. He gave me a smile before turning around, leaving me to lean back in my seat.

"You never answered my question Liam." Louis reminded me.

I swear to God I am going to shave off his hair when he is sleeping. He loved to get under my skin. What an arse.

"It's non-existent." I snapped at him.

"I swear you and Niall are dating or something." Louis murmured.

I gave him a look, one with of confusion and amusement. Me and Niall? Really? Was he that stupid. We were really close and pretty affectionate, always hugging and stuff. But he was more like my brother, I couldn't imagine dating him. That'd be so weird.

"Niall is my best friend. He's dating Harry any how." I told him.

"Harry Styles?" He asked, a little edge to his voice.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied, not seeing the problem.

Louis didn't reply, but I saw his face go red. Which I assumed was from anger. His grip on the steering wheel also tightened, his knuckles going white. What was the problem, Louis was dating Eleanor any ways. they had been dating for about a year now. They were great together. Was he jealous? I didn't ask, he looked furious and I didn't want him to yell at me.

This was the last time I ever got a lift from Louis.

* * *

 

After the car ride I went straight to my first lesson, which was English. I went to meet Niall outside the lesson but he wasn't there. So I walked straight in to find Niall at the back in our usual spot. He looked nervous, he was chewing at his fingernails. When he saw me, he went pale. I walked up to him and sat beside him, we were the only ones in ythe class due to us being 10 minutes early. He gave me a shaky smile and went to check his phone.

"Are you okay Niall?" I asked.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Niall answered.

I was about to pester him some more about his behaviour when harry walked in. If Niall could of gotten any paler, he did. I thought he was going to vomit or something. Harry, no one could deny that he was attractive. He had a mop of curls that were strangely alluring. He was tall and quite a strong build. Then there was his smile, the one that sealed the deal. Everyone knew who he was. He caught sight of me and Niall and strode towards us. Niall's hands started jittering under the table and I thought he was going to have a fit or something. When Harry reached us, he kissed Niall. At first I thought, _oh yeah that's cute, nice to see Niall has got a boyfriend._

However the kiss started to get heated, like Harry was practically sticking his tongue down Niall's throat. It was quite unpleasant to watch. Niall was like a dead body, he didn't react in any way. After about 5 minutes of Harry abusing Niall's mouth and me sat there awkwardly twiddling my thumbs they stopped. I was going to scream in happiness although I doubt that either would appreciate it.

"Well I'll see you later babe." Harry told Niall.

He then turned on his heel to his seat. People were spilling into the class now taking the seats. Niall's face was complete shock. I felt kind of sick. That was possibly the oddest display of affection I had ever seen.

"So, you and Harry?" I said.

Niall opened his mouth to say something but our teacher entered. So instead he just trained his eyes to the front and ignored me.

_You can't ignore me forever Niall._

* * *

 

However when the lesson ended, Niall practically ran out. I knew he had music next and I had history. I'll talk to him tonight about whatever was going on with him and Harry. It was making my head spin with the amount of questions I had.

I walked to history, probably my favourite lesson. I found it interesting unlike everyone else in the class. I was the only one that actually found the subject intriguing and wanted to learn. I sounded like a complete nerd and teachers pet. I made it to the class and took my seat. The teacher came in and started off the lesson. We were learning about Tsarist Russia. I got out my book and started taking notes, while everyone else was either sleeping or texting. Soon the lesson came to an end and we had to pack up. I started to put my book and pens in my bag when my teacher came up to me.

"Hello Liam, I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you?" My teacher asked.

"Oh sure what is it?" I replied.

"Well I know you are much further ahead than everyone in the class, and that you have started next years topics as well. Well there's a boy, in his second year that's currently failing his history class. So I was wondering if you could tutor him?" He told me.

"But how can I tutor him if I haven't learnt next years work?" I asked confused.

"I want you to go through the work with him. He's struggling. I'll give you the materials just teach it him again. You can pick things up fast. I could ask one of my second year pupils, but you are by far the most intelligent student I have." he told me.

I smiled, it was nice to be told I was good at a subject I enjoyed. It reminded me that it was a good thing I took the subject, it wasn't a waste of my time.

"Okay then, that sounds good." I agreed.

"Good, that's great. Now the student you will be tutoring is Zayn Malik." he informed me.

_Zayn._

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, idk.  
> feedback is much appreciated and yeah.
> 
> Oh yeah and if you want to send me prompts for One Shots or anything send them to my tumblr www.ziamwby.tumblr.com


	3. Him Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Niall have lunch and discuss Liam's new tutoring job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZAYN FOR SUNDAY!
> 
> sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been up to my arse in revision for my mocks and have had no time whatsoever. I get my results back tomorrow and hopefully I will do okay.  
> Anyways enjoy this.

I was sat in the cafe near college, its was called The Swan. It was where me and Niall went to meet up for lunch. I got our usual table, next to the window and buried my head in my hands. After History I had Biology, and all I could think about was tutoring Zayn. I couldn't of exactly just told Mr.Gregory (my history teacher) that all of a sudden I couldn't help Zayn. All I could think about was how awkward I get around Zayn when there's other people there as well. I couldn't be alone with him. What would I do?

"Liam, are you okay?" I heard Niall say to me.

I looked up and saw Niall stood there, looking quite smug. I give him an obviously sarcastic grin before proceeding to put my head in my hands. I Then heard him pull out a chair and sit. 

"What's up with you then?" Niall asked me.

I looked up at him and wondered whether to tell him or not. Niall knew about my slight attraction towards Zayn. 

"Mr.Gregory wants me tutor Zayn." I said, quite bluntly.

Niall's face contorted into a huge grin, and his eyes seemed to light up. Oh shit. He had that look in his eye, the one he had whenever he got an idea. However his ideas always ended badly. Never had I seen one of his plans actually go according to plan. Ever. 

"Niall don't even say anything." I snapped.

"But this is a perfect way for-" Niall started to suggest.

"No!" I replied, my voice getting louder.

"For you to get into his pants!" He finally finished off.

I couldn't reply to him, not to something like that. Obviously I could trust Niall to say something vulgar like that. I could even feel myself blushing and hotting up. So I hid my face in my hands and groaned. Although getting into Zayn's pants wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean it would be a good thing, more than great. A miracle. How great would that be to actually see him-

_Liam, pull yourself together._

"I bet instead of tutoring him, you'll show himself something else-" Niall said.

"Stop. Just, stop." I sighed, at his innuendo. 

Niall giggled and then got up, making his way over to the café's desk, to order our usual. I always got a hot chocolate with a toasted cheese and ham sandwich on white bread. Niall's usual was a latte and chicken and mayonnaise with tomatoes on wholemeal. We always came here. I saw him ordering away and I knew it'd be a little wait while he waited to get the drinks, so I got my phone out. On the screen was a text from Adam.

_Can he seriously not take a hint?_

Adam was some guy that was adamant on taking me on a date. It started a little while back when I found my _boyfriend-at-the-time_ had cheated on, catching him with another guy. Not the greatest moment I have ever had. Any who I was really down, by down I mean watching romantic movie after romantic movie non stop. While devouring who knows how many tubs of ice cream. I was a mess. So Louis being Louis thought that I should meet someone new, in attempt for me to get over him. He knew a guy called Adam and gave him my number. Now he won't leave me alone. I really didn't want to go on a date with him, not then and not now. Yes he was attractive. However I knew what he was like, he used a person for their body and then moved on to the next person. As well as him being a massive conceited arsehole with the ego the size of Spain, he wasn't what I was looking for. 

 

_**Adam:** wanna come to mine later on ??? xx _

_**Me:** adam I have told you before, I am not interested. so please leave me alone thanks :)_

_**Adam:** please, I'll make it worth ur while ;)) xx_

_I want to throw up my mouth._

He was persistent, I had to give him that. Although at this moment in time I wanted to throw him off a cliff and watch him helplessly fall to his doom. Okay, that was a bit far. He was vile though, he just wanted to fuck me and be done with it. of course I could tell Louis but he would probably skin him alive and as much as the boy is annoying me, I don't want him dead. I think.

"What's with the face?" Niall asked.

I saw he had our drinks in his hands, looking at me with a confused expression. 

"Oh nothing. Don't worry." I reassured him.

No, Niall didn't know about Adam and his rank text messages. He would also kill him, even if Adam was much bigger than Niall. Niall could be feisty when he wanted to be. It could be quite scary. 

"Alright. So are you still going to tutor Zayn then?" Niall asked before taking a big gulp from his latte. 

I ran a hand through my chestnut brown hair before letting out a sigh. I did want to tutor Zayn it's just I can barely speak in front of him without sounding like a 9 year old girl on helium. I hated embarrassing myself, even worse when it was in front of him.

"Yeah, I am. I can't just tell Mr.Gregory that I can't. He'll get suspicious and I can't say that I have a massive crush on Zayn." I breathed out, feeling defeated.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to suck it up and deal with it then." Niall said.

I nodded, I guess I would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short I know but I hope it was okay, sorry x


	4. My Pet Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am picking this up after over a year i am going to regret this

It took me a week to finally get back to Mr.Gregory about his offer about tutoring. After mulling it over I decided I didn't really have a viable excuse that wouldn't make me look like a complete prat. So reluctantly I told Mr. Gregory I would be _thrilled_ to tutor Zayn, and he was ecstatic to say the least. He told me he had been having some trouble with Zayn and trying to get him to come back after college to try and go over the work. He gave me the list of materials I would need to read before I started tutoring him, and it was on Early 20th Century Britain, a brain-numbingly boring unit which I now got to go over in my own free time.

I was wondering if having this on my application for uni was even worth it at this point.

Nevertheless I told my teacher I was happy to do this and couldn't wait to start. Inside I wanted to jump out the window.

The real problem wasn't the work, I mean I can pick that up with ease.

It was Zayn.

I had never had a real conversation with him before, it was just small chit chat to fill the awkward space while he waited for Louis. Never anything more than a 'hello' and 'nice weather we are having', despite the fact the weather was always miserable. So having yo tutor him and talk to him alone was a massive leap from a quick hello.

* * *

 

 

That night I decided to go over the work on Britain to try and get my head around it. It seemed pretty straightforward, the Conservatives fell in power and the Liberals rose up where they would introduce reforms and so on. A very boring topic from the looks of it, no wonder Zayn didn't want to come back. I love history but this had nothing interesting, a very bland unit. 

It was a Friday night and I was sat in my bedroom revising History and this was not what I envisioned my Friday night to be like.

The house was empty as my mum had gone to some spa with her friend for the weekend to help her de-stress, as a 'treat to herself'. Then Louis told me he was going to a party at someone's house that I really didn't care enough to remember. I would have invited Niall over but I doubted he would have answered the phone with how he has been acting lately. 

So that left me sat at my desk, with a 500 page textbook on 20th century England. On my own. On a Friday night.

Well until I heard the front door open and a the giant booming sound of someone laughing.

Louis.

I sighed loudly and knew he was going to be wasted and it was going to be my job to look after him, and that is how my already bad night got even worse.

I exited my room and walked downstairs to find Louis on the floor, sprawled out, laughing like it was his job with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Then, to my surprise, there was Zayn in the doorway, holding his stomach as he laughed just as hard as my brother. They reeked of alcohol.

At that point I was tempted to go upstairs and leave the pair, I needed to look over the work and looking after my older brother because he couldn't pace himself didn't sound like fun. Nor did looking after his, apparently, drunk companion.

"Oh my god! It's Liam! Why are you here?" Louis said as his laughter died down.

"I live here." I said rather bluntly.

At that Louis and Zayn burst back into laughter as if what I said was even remotely funny. 

Once the duo had finally calmed down from their laughter fits, they walked off somewhere, I followed close to their heels to make sure they didn't break anything or end up killing themselves by accident. 

Instead they ended up just binge eating bread. Louis ate a whole loaf of bread on it's own, like he was a pregnant women craving bread. It was a bizarre thing to watch as he practically inhaled the food in little to no time.

No less then 10 minutes afterwards he was throwing up in the kitchen sink.

* * *

It took me 2 hours to finally get Louis to bed, after him and Zayn pleaded me to have a dance party and then threw up a little more. An eventful night for them, for me it was a night of me mothering the pair. Zayn and me were both on the sofa, some crappy documentary playing on the TV. I assumed he was staying over from the fact he had not bothered to try and leave and I didn't have the heart to kick him out.

I wouldn't kick him out even if I had the courage to. He was sat on the sofa next to me, out shoulders leaving against one another as we both fought off falling asleep. 

"You're really cool y'know." Zayn grumbled.

I really didn't know how to react to that. I didn't even know if he was talking to me or he was that out of it he was talking to them man on the TV who was explaining different mating rituals in the animal kingdom.

"Thanks." I replied simply, assuming he was even talking to me in the first place.

Then he rested his head on my shoulder and my stomach may have flipped at the small movement.

_Get a fucking grip, you are 17 not 12._

"You remind my of a pet fish I used to have." He groggily told me.

"I really don't know how to take that." I laughed.

"If you were my pet fish I would feed you everyday, don't worry." He added, and then patted my head.

As I tried to think of something to reply to that, I heard soft snores coming from his mouth. 

I checked my phone to see it read 03:49 AM. I couldn't be bothered to situate Zayn comfortably on the sofa and try not to wake him, then go to bed. So instead I grabbed the blanket intended for him and draped it over the pair of us as equally as I could. After turning off the TV I decided to just drift off to sleep. 

I was far too tired to realise I was sleeping next to Zayn and that his head was on my shoulder and that this was a big deal. I would just deal with it in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know where this is going but i wanted to try and give it a shot so Here I Am !


	5. A Date & A Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is horrible, apologies

5 days later and I was still thinking about how I slept next to Zayn. Pathetic, I'm aware, but it was so bizarre it's kind of hard not to think about it. Although I had been finding myself thinking about the situation a little too in depth. Especially his comment about me reminding him of his fish.

I searched google to see if that was a euphemism but apparently not. 

It was now Wednesday and I still couldn't get Friday off my mind. 

Usually I would tell Niall but with his recent behaviour I really didn't know where I stood with him. We have spoke lately, we texted each other a little last night, but he's been really weird. Add in the fact he hasn't turned up to college yet this week, I hadn't a clue what was up with him. I know something was up but it must be a big deal, so I need to leave him till he feels comfortable enough to come and talk to me. We hadn't fallen out but the way he acted after his kissing session with Harry was more than odd. I wasn't going to press him on the matter though.

So instead I was sat with some friends from my History, who were talking about some TV show they all watched last night. I did nod and add something every so often, but I was tired and hardly in the mood to talk about crappy reality TV. So I just sat there and listened to their discussion, slowly nibbling on the chips I bought. 

Well I did, until Zayn started walking over to me. 

He had that same smile on his face that he always wore, the one that could light up a room.

_Pull yourself together Payne, this isn't a romance novel._

He came over and took the seat next to me, after flashing a grin to my friends. I turned towards him, noticing my friends discussion had now died down to probably listen into what Zayn had to say. Most likely the girls were gawking at him and wondering why he was talking to _me._

"Hey, sorry to bother you I just wanted to talk about this tutoring stuff." Zayn said to me.

I was going to tell Zayn about the tutoring but Mr.Gregory had insisted he tell him, in case he wasn't exactly _happy_ with the arrangement being decided. I left him up to it, and awaited for Zayn to contact me on times and places for this whole thing. I had read up on the unit he was doing, as boring as it was, and I felt pretty confident especially after going through it briefly with Mr.Gregory.

"Oh yeah, is this okay? Like do you mind I'm tutoring you at all?" I asked, sheepishly.

I could feel the blush creeping up on my face, and my palms were starting to sweat. 

_Oh bugger, what if he doesn't want me tutoring me. Or he gets-_

"Yeah, it's more than fine. Even better actually, at least I know you so it won't be awkward." He replied laughing.

I felt so relieved at that reply, and gave him a small smile. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding, I was so bloody nervous. Yet he was so calm and collected, and here I was sweating like there's no tomorrow. I just hoped he didn't notice how sweaty I was becoming just because I was talking to him.

"So how about I come around to your's tonight and we can make a start on this whole thing then?" he suggested, smiling as he leaned into the seat. 

"Yeah that sounds great!" I said a little too quickly and rather loudly.

_Smooth._

I absent-mindedly started scratching the back of my neck, feeling incredibly embarrassed at my very fast reply.

"Great, I'll see you tonight at about 6 then?" He laughed, then started walking off not even waiting for my reply.

I nodded despite the fact he was gone, he was coming to my house for 6 whether I said yes or no from the looks of it. As I turned around to the table, everyone was staring at me. If my face could get any brighter, it did.

* * *

The day turned out to be incredibly uncomfortable. Everyone on the table grilled me on how I knew Zayn, if I could introduce them and one of the girls did ask me if I could set the pair up. Needless to say I did decline her request, saying I didn't really know him that well I was just tutoring him and that he was my brother's mate. I did try to tell her this with as little venom in my voice as possible.

I was heading home, and all I really wanted to do was sleep. I had only managed to get a few hours sleep last night, after revising for Maths and doing the extra reading for History I didn't end up falling asleep till at least 2 in the morning. So really, all I really wanted to do was sleep but Zayn was coming over and I could hardly reschedule our first session.

it was around half 3, and I was waiting for the bus to Niall's house. He had text me near the end of lunch asking me to pick up some work from his subject teachers and bring it to him. He said he was 'ill' although I highly doubted it. He was a massive hypochondriac and blew any little thing into a huge deal, so he most likely stubbed his toe on his way to bed and is now claiming that it's developed into the flu or something.

The bus to his house only took 15 minutes and then I arrived at his quaint little detached house. In the front garden was an array of different flowers, all of different species and colours. His mother was a baker, but she also loved to garden and their front lawn was a prime example of that. It was beautiful. It never seized to amaze me every time I came to their house. 

Entering the lawn, I knocked on the door and waited for the my 'ill' best friend to open the door. Within a minute, the door was open and the blonde Irishman was stood there, a duvet wrapped around his body. 

"Liam! Come in!" He cheered loudly.

I did and walked into his living room, and took a seat on the nearest couch. As I looked at the TV I noticed he was watching The Little Mermaid and I couldn't help but give him a perplexed look.

He walked in and saw my confused expression and replied simply with, "It's a classic Li.".

I shook my head, laughing under my breath and proceeded to take out the work he asked me to collect. It was a pretty decently sized pile of paper, and he looked less than impressed when I gave it to him.

"What the fuck, are you sure this is all for me?" Niall breathed, his voice laced with annoyance.

I couldn't help but laugh as he seemed to weigh the pile of paper in his hands and looked at it in disbelief.

"Mate, you've been off for 3 days. You're gonna have missed quite a bit." I chuckled.

He looked like he was about to reply but then shook his head and tossed the pile aside. Clicking play on the remote, he started to watch the film again, his expression still as angry as before.

"I can't really stay long, I'm tutoring Zayn tonight." I told him.

As soon as I said it, he paused the film again and turned to face me. His face now full of curiosity, bugger. 

"Oh really? Are you going to go for a hand-on kind of approach then?" He asked, winking at the end.

I groaned and threw a cushion at him. All he ever thought about was sex, and it was all he talked about. He always managed to bring it up.

"No. I am going to tutor him, because that's what I am meant to be doing." I sighed.

"Doesn't mean you can't maybe be a bit hands on as well? Maybe wear some really skinny-" Niall started to suggest.

"No." I cut him curtly.

"But if you tried-" He tried to persuade me.

"No." I repeated, giving him the same blank expression.

He huffed and slumped into the sofa. Then threw the cushion I had thrown at him previously, back at me.

"Fine. But if you two do fuck, you better tell me all the details." He demanded at me.

With that he started to play the film film again, wrapping the duvet around himself to create a cocoon.

I just sighed.

_I wish Niall._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i have no idea where this is going.  
> but feedback is appreciated and what not


	6. Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the next chapter. Updates will be on tuesday and saturday/sunday, but may change when it gets closer to exams. I hope you like

It was only 5:45 PM and I was a wreck.

My hands were clammy and everything just seemed to be out of place, my room was an absolute tip and don't get me started on the rest of the house. I was trying to clean up, by that I mean throw anything on the floor under my bed, and make my room look at least semi-presentable.

"You do realise he's been to your house loads and I doubt he's going to care if there's a t-shirt on the floor mate." Niall's voice boomed from my phone on the bed.

I sighed, knowing he was right. 

As soon as I left Niall's house and arrived home, I went into panic at the thought of Zayn coming to my house and looking at how messy it was.

However Niall did make a point, Zayn was here practically every weekend and I'm sure he probably wouldn't care about it's state.

He wouldn't care, but I would.

"I need to make a good impression, so a little tidying won't hurt." I replied as grabbed some dirty clothes and flung them under my bed.

My room looked decent, well you could see the floor and the bed wasn't cluttered with clothes or college work any more. So an improvement nevertheless.

"You are really too nervous for this. You're tutoring him, that's it like you said. Although I do think you should at least try and flirt with him." Niall sighed down the phone.

"I can't flirt." I mumbled.

I had told Niall many times before that flirting was something that I couldn't do. I felt too awkward and embarrassed. He had tried to help me, but I ended up stammering and messing up some shitty chat-up line Niall had told me to say.

Never again.

"It's easy, just like bat your eyelids a bit. Compliment him, like say 'Wow Zayn, have you been working out lately, you're looking really rugged!'." Niall told me, trying to imitate my voice at the end but it just sounded like a prepubescent girl.

"Really? 'You're Looking really rugged'?" I said between laughs.

That lifted my spirits a bit, taking my mind off Zayn's impending arrival. I wiped tears at the edge of my eyes from the laughter, Niall's flirting techniques were questionable but I appreciated him trying to help.

"Fine, just wear some really skinny jeans and show off your arse then." Niall grumbled.

At that I started to choke abruptly at his comment, Niall often talked about my butt and I had kinda grown used to it. It wasn't really that weird now.

Then Zayn entered through my bedroom door, opening the door slowly. I was on the floor, on all fours trying to push the clothes further underneath the bed. I saw him and jumped back slamming my head against my wooden framed bed and I could see his eye's widen as I cursed quietly under my breath. Apparently not quietly enough.

"Shit, I didn't mean to scare y-" He said to me as he rushed over to me.

"You have a really nice arse y'know, I'm sure he would love to-" Niall interrupted Zayn by continuing our conversation.

I quickly got up and grabbed the phone and clicked end call. If he had said Zayn's name then I would be mortified, more so than I already was.

The pain from my collision against the bed was now hitting me at full force and did it hurt. I winced as a surge of pain ran through me. Zayn was stood next me, with confusion all over his face. No wonder.

"I'll go get you some ice, okay?" Zayn said, patting my shoulder, running out of my run.

The first tutoring session was going off to a great start.

* * *

An hour later I was sat on my bed, with Zayn inspecting my head to see the damage. He had been doing this since he got back with the ice. I could see the worry and guilt on his face, it was pretty obvious he felt responsible for the whole thing.

I guess he was partly to blame, he did scare the shit out of me by just turning up in my room.

But I wasn't going to tell him that, I told him he wasn't to blame and that I should have known he would just come in like he does every weekend when he comes to see Louis. He basically lived here.

Thankfully, the topic of my conversation with Niall had not come up. I was grateful for that, I already felt embarrassed enough I didn't need that on top of it all.

"Zayn I'm fine, just a little tired." I sighed as he mumbled some incoherent words while checking where I whacked my head.

"But it could be serous, like-" Zayn tried to reason with me.

"I'm fine. We need to start tutoring any ways." I replied, turning my head away from his grasp.

He rolled his eyes, before grabbing his backpack from the floor and bringing it up to his lap. He then began rummaging through it to find what I presumed would be his books. I watched and actually got to have a look at Zayn properly for the first time that evening. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a few messy rips here and there with some black worn-down combat boots which seemed to be a size or two big for him. In addition to that, he wore a plain white tee and a leather jacket. His usual attire. His hair was getting quite long, and he'd left it in a dishevelled mop that looked like he'd just got out of bed. I'd heard a lot of people saying his long hair was too messy and unkempt for them, but I thought it really suited him. It really showcased his striking jawline, and his flawless skin and-

"Hey Liam, are you okay? Are you feeling sick?" Zayn asked me, his voice lace with worry.

I snapped out of my daze and I could feel the blush almost immediately cover my face. 

"Oh, erm yeah. Sorry I just spaced out a little." I mumbled, looking at my lap to avoid his gaze.

"How about you rest your head on my lap, just make sure you don't rest it on the bruised part, and I can ask you questions about the topic and you answer them for me. Like an introductory type thing?" He suggested.

My face was now burning at his suggestion, but I couldn't deny that I wanted to. I mean it was just my head in his lap, it wasn't weird. I mean I'm sure him and Louis do this all the time. 

Actually I hope they don't.

I nodded gently and started to lay down, resting my head on his thighs and they were really warm and soft. I tried to keep a straight face, I was biting down on the inside of my cheek to help. I looked up at his face and his had the small grin on his face, and then started to flick through his textbook. I didn't really know how to react, I'm sure a lot of people would love to be in this position with him. 

"So I'm a little confused on why Labour were considered to be a threat on the lead up to like 1917/18, it's just they were such a small party how could they be considered a threat to the Liberals." Zayn asked me.

I quickly tried to remember everything about the Labour party, and I was about to speak when I felt his hand card through my hair and I almost let out a moan right there. I looked up at Zayn and saw him biting his lip in obvious concentration. He was probably doing this subconsciously, not really knowing he was doing it but it felt so good. 

Niall was going to have a field day when he found out about this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said before i have no idea where this is going but i hope you enjoyed and feedback is appreciated massively


End file.
